onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Abdullah and Jeet
Merge? Since we don't know which of the two characters are Abdullah and Jeet, shouldn't we merge the two for now and give them a picture? 16:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I agree. I wonder where the people who separated the two characters got their sources? WU out - 16:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Abdullah is not him Due to the similarity to Abdullah the Butcher, I can say Abdullah is the three-scars man. Then the image does not corrispond. 19:30, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah because abdullah is a very uncommon name isn't it... you can just take any name and find a resemblance. That's not the case. THIS Abdullah is a wrestler (see the Funk Bros). Also the common feature is the scars on the head, which are not that easy to find on other really-existent characters. And more, the epiteth is the same. No way this is a couple of coincidence and the three evidence (name, scars and epiteth) give us (almost) a fact. However, if this matching does not convince you, WHAT are your evidence about the way you're doing it? 21:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC) None of us have direct evidence, but the other one you sent about Jeet was also wrong since Jet is the actual name (Like the gear second attacks). I think Abdullah is this one since he's wearing a turban. So, "it seems an arab, so the arab name fit" it's more suitable then "it seems a precise person and share with him various features"? If this is the way, then an only one page for both Abdullah and Jet should be the right way. 21:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I guess the latter is best then. I don't understand why are you being stuborrn when clear evidence of them being modelled after real life japenese pro wrestlers. T9H5 (talk) 23:20, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Because you can't change the images that have the name "jet" on them on the Abdullah article? It also needs to be discussed, you can't just change stuff based on your opinion. As I proposed in the section above: We don't know who either are, we have no proof from the chapter. They should be merged into one page. (And if you agree, say so in the section above, not this one). 23:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) That's exactly what I had in mind this morning. No page, or merge. 23:44, April 3, 2013 (UTC) To not, the one who started this tlak is correct.Abdullah the Butcher was known for his bald head and horrific scars on his head, and the OP Abdullah has a bald head with the same kind of scars. Tiger Jeet Singh, who by the way is Indian, was known for wearing a turban and bringing a sword to the ring and the OP Jeet has a turban and sword. Logic would dictate that the bald guy is Abdullah and the turban guy Jeet. S.C. Amigo (talk) 00:13, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Logic doesn't matter. We should wait for them to be called by their names. 00:14, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :They have been. It reads Abdullah and Jeet/Jet. In the panel we have scars in the right foreground and turban in the left background. By mere convention, Abdullah is the scarred one and Jeet/Jet, the turbaned. Backing this up is the Japanese Championship wrestlers by identical names and appearances. 00:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) In addition to not know who is who, another reason to merge character pages is for when the characters are always seen together, like with Bushon and Stevie. Since we don't know who they are, and their one appearance has been together, we should merge them. 04:33, April 4, 2013 (UTC) They should be separated when we know who is who. There are no tag teams in this tournament. 04:35, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Of course. Once the fighting begins, they'll probably have separate abilties/powers and histories anyways. 04:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I think we should keep them together just like Kiwi & Mozu, both of them are having the same history (until now) both of them bombed a gov. institution. Brain.Y.Z (talk) 11:14, April 5, 2013 (UTC) We won't know who they are until they both get separated. SeaTerror (talk) 05:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Well the pages have been merged, so why not take a breather until we see both of them in action again (like most people suggest)? WU out - 09:11, April 6, 2013 (UTC) We now know who Abdullah and Jeet are, if you read the last chapter. Moving time? Might as well. 14:37, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Merge Again Abdullah's Personality, Abilities and Powers, History, and Major Battles are identical with Jeet. It is unnecessary to have two pages for them. --Klobis (talk) 09:34, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree. 09:49, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Me too. Like I've said from the start. WU out - 17:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC) No. Too soon. 17:55, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Two different characters so no. SeaTerror (talk) 18:31, May 9, 2013 (UTC) They're defeated, we'll never see them again. 1 short article is better than 2 short articles. And ST, have you ever seen Michael and Hoichael, or Baskerville, or Bushon and Stevie? We merge characters when they're always seen together and have essentially the same article. 18:41, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Who said we won't see them again. Just wait. 18:48, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure. If they appear separately during the arc though, unmerge. 18:48, May 9, 2013 (UTC) We will keep merging-unmerging? Just be patient. 18:50, May 9, 2013 (UTC) "They're defeated, we'll never see them again." I'm surprised you still don't know what speculation is. SeaTerror (talk) 19:23, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.. saying they'll never appear again is impossible to state. Oda has brought back plenty of characters to use later. 19:25, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Merge them. 07:54, May 10, 2013 (UTC) No. Too soon. 07:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I believe we should merge them because they always appear with each other and when they will return they will be together again Brain.Y.Z (talk) 08:48, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Speculation. 08:54, May 10, 2013 (UTC) SHL, stop speculating please. It has nothing to do with this whether they will appear again and they will be together again. Since they are always together, they should be in the same article. --Klobis (talk) 12:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I speculate? Sure. 12:54, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Merge them. If one of them appears later on down the road without the other, then we can split them again. 15:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Can't we just wait a few weeks? 15:22, May 10, 2013 (UTC) It's already been a few weeks and we still haven't not seen them together. 15:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I say we merge them NOW. 15:26, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Like Klobis said, both articles are basically the same. So merge them! 15:29, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm against it but I'm probably the only one so do whatever you want. 15:32, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I very much doubt whether hardly anything about them will be added, but we can always separate them again if so. 16:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) merge them 16:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Just because characters are always seen together doesn't mean they should be merged. It is completely moronic to do so. SeaTerror (talk) 16:48, May 10, 2013 (UTC) True, but both articles have almost the same content. Maybe we should have a poll for this. 16:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Normally I'd agree about keeping characters on their own pages, but this time is different. They have the exact same histories and are professional partners. They can be merged easily. 18:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I agree with SHL and SeaTerror, the articles shouldn't be merged. 20:22, May 10, 2013 (UTC) We've done it for other groups of characters, like Denny, Danny, and Donny and Michael and Hoichael. Those guys have the exact same histories just like Abdullah and Jeet. 20:40, May 10, 2013 (UTC) hey why haven't we done this with Johnny and Yosaku 21:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) We might as well merge Sai & Boo together then, since are bitching about pages being the same. -- 21:44, May 10, 2013 (UTC)